


Spider-Boy vs Morlun

by JTR01



Series: Access to the Multiverse [3]
Category: Amalgam Comics, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR01/pseuds/JTR01
Summary: In Universe-1601, Spider-Boy was just enjoying his interview on a talk show when a man named Morlun appeared.
Series: Access to the Multiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636117
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just my idea of how Spider-Boy got involved in the Spider-Verse event. I don't own Spider-Man or Amalgam Comics.

"And now, the one you've all been waiting for, the star of It's Amazing. The incredible, the unbeatable, the mall-crawling Spider-Boy!" Jack Thomas said into the microphone, the crowd cheering as Spider-Man leaped off the cieling and landed on the ground with ease. He waved at the crowd happily, while winking at a few girls his age who swooned once he did.

"It's great to have you here Spider-Boy." Thomas told him as the teen hero sat down on a chair.

"Great to be here Jack." he responded with a smile.

"So you've been in the hero life for, what, two years now?" Jack asked, and once Pete nodded he continued. "A lot of our viewers want to know, especially the parents, if you think that being hero has prevented you from living the nice normal life you want."

"Now that's a good question. I suppose the only answer I can give is a question." Spider-Boy told him. "Would you want a life where you lived a peaceful life, or would you prefer to have a life of adventure and fun? A life where stores sell action figures of you and you have a very successful show? It's fine if you don't want former, but I knew what I wanted."

"Good point." Jack responded with a smile while the audience watched their hero in excitement. "Now if you don't mind me asking this, and please tell me if I'm crossing the line, but what happened with you and Insect Queen? I mean for weeks there was the news the two of you were getting married and then nothing. Me and my viewers would like to know what happened."

"Well the answer is simple Jack. We were just too young." Pete lied while the audience looked at him expectancy, some clearly hoping to hear some drama. He didn't really want to get into how a powerful demon named Triphisto was manipulating them to get married so they could have a child, and would rather discuss something else.

"Well I'm sure our audience have some questions of their own." Jack said as he gestured to the audience while staff walked up to them to give some a microphone each.

"Ok, I can do this." a girl Pete's age whispers to herself, though she grew embarrassed when the microphone caused everyone to hear it and chuckle. "Do you have a new girlfriend?"

"No, not yet." Spider-Boy responded, and he saw plenty of girls like her smile more widely.

"Who is your archenemy? My friend thinks it's King Lizard, but I think it's the Two-Faced Goblin." a slightly overweight man who looked to be in his forties asked, wearing a Trek Wars t-shirt.

"Both. My archenemy is injustice in whatever form it appears in." Pete said in a heroic voice, before smiling. "Also anyone who hates Die Lethally."

"Who can hate Die Lethally?" the man asked in confusion.

"Believe it or not, so many people." he answered seriously, smiling as he answered a few more questions. However his smile vanished when the next person asked his question.

"Are you prepared to die Spider-Boy?" the long haired man asked with a calm tone, as he stood up and pushed the man handing the microphone to people out of his way. Spider-Boy didn't need to be a genius to see where this was going and he stood up to prepare himself.

"Look buddy, I really don't want to do this right now. Is it possible to reschedule this for next week? I'll even let you pick the location so you can make everything look awesome." Spider-Boy told then stranger, knowing that from the look on the man's face that the fight was going to happen here. "Do we have a deal mystery man?"

"My name is Morlun Spider-Boy. I am your death." the stranger, Morlun, replied a smile he visibly licked his lips in anticipation. That alone sent chills down the clone's spine in fear, and Spider-Boy desperately tried to think of a comeback. To his shock, he couldn't which only served to scare him more.

When he had finally decided to throw a simple punch at Morlun, just to test what he was dealing with, he found himself on the ground and in pain. He heard people screaming and running, and despite how dazed and confused he was he understood what happened. Somehow Morlun had moved at lightning speeds and punched him with the force of a moving train. As he tried to push himself back up to his feet, he saw that Morlun was standing in front of him.

"You smell odd Spider-Boy. This who reality feels odd. Like only half of it is truly real. Like you are a totem, but at the same time not a totem." Morlun told the hero, though the latter wasn't really listening. He desperately tried to think of of a way to escape, as he has come to a realisation. Morlun will kill him. He's not like Scavulture or the Two-Faced Goblin, he didn't want to play with him or humiliate him. He just wanted to kill him.

"Regardless, you should still provide a decent meal." Modeling said as he suddenly stepped on Pete, slamming him back intro the ground. Pete felt his body scream in pain, and he knew he was lucky he had acted in time and used his powers to lesson the attack. Modeling then grabbed Pete by his jacket an dulled him up, but still somehow looking over him. Pete could only watch as a yellow glow originated from Morlun's eyes and mouth, while a purple light glowed at the corner of his eyes.

The next thing he knew Morlun had been thrown across the room, and Pete was staring at a masked figure in a spider themed costume. For a second, Pete wondered if this was some kind of dying dream, but he realised he was wrong when the masked man began to move him and pain shot through his body.

"Come on Komori, we've got to move." said someone else, and Pete looked over to see another spider themed individual. However, despite his mask Pete was easily able to recognize him as he has met the man many times before. Pete wouldn't be surprised if it turned out that he was the president of the "We Hate Spider-Boy" fan club, with its membership made up of all his enemies.

"Flash Thompson?" Pete whispered in absolute confusion as the other masked man, Komori, helped him to regain his balance. Once he was standing Komori let go, though he stayed close enough to grab him in case he collapsed again. "What are you doing here? Is Special Crimes chasing this guy? And I can't believe this is my Kats question, but why are you dressed like me? You hate me!"

"Special Crimes? You're going to have to tell me more about that later kid." Flash said as he looked to where he had sent Morlun flying with a kick. However the menacing figure was standing up again and was clearly about to attack them. "Right now, we have to leave. And it you want to live you've got to come with us. You in?"

Pete was already nodding and suddenly a purple portal appeared before them. As Komori leapt in and Pete heard Flash urge him forward, Pete took a deep breath and followed the other spider themed individual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense. Triphisto is an amalgam of Mephisto and Trigon. Since this is a universe where heroes were combined, I thought it would be interesting if fiction within the universe was combined, such as Star Trek and Star Wars to make Trek Wars or Die Hard and Lethal Weapon to make Die Lethally. And in case it wasn't clear, the Spider-Men who saved Pete was Yu Komori, from Spider-Man: The Manga which is set on Earth-70091, and the Captain Spider version of Flash Thompson from Earth-78127.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to add another chapter to my one shot, but I decided to do this instead of creating a second story and was honestly only done to give a designation for the world my stories take place and to include a few fan amalgams. This takes place during the story "It's the Little Things" from Spider-Verse #2.

Pete leaped past what looked like a crocodile in a spider costume, while in front of him was someone a costume similar to Trevor Castle's. In short this was insanity, but apparently this family of vampires were killing every spider themed hero across the multiverse. He was counted as one of the lucky ones as a version of Flash Thompson with spider powers and a Japanese guy called Yu Komori saved him from one of those vampires. But Flash was dead now and Pete had lost track of Yu in the chaos of all of this.

He aimed his web-pistol to a wall and pressed the trigger, but found that no web line was shot. Cursing his misfortune, he dodged out of the way of the crowd and latched on to a wall, looking over the army of spider themed heroes. At the back of his mind, he observed that some of the costumes were pretty awesome while he searched for anyone using a web-pistol.

"Hey, does anyone use anything like this?" he shouted do it to the crowd, wishing he had those wrist web shooters like everyone else. He remembered that Dr Richards had suggested the design to him but Pete had insisted that a gun would have been cooler. He was really regretting the decision now, as a cowboy themed spider hero looked up him.

"Nothing like that partner." he answered with a very classic western drawl, as he brandished the two coolest things Pete had ever seen. Old cowboy liked web-pistols, which he then shows Dodd by firing some webs at a Scavulture like henchman of the Inheritors before continuing his assault.

"Hey, I can help." a voice called out and Pete turned to see himself, hiding behind a large boulder and a web-pistol in his hand.

Pete knew it was him because despite looking visibly older, he looked different enough from all the other spider heroes. Because for some reason ninety-five percent of the people here seems to be an alternate version of Peter Parker, the person who makes up half of Pete's DNA. There leader was Peter Parker, the one from Earth-13 with the powers of a god was Peter Parker, there was even a pig called Peter Porker. He had overheard one person say that it was rare to find a universe where Peter Parker isn't connected to some kind of spider themed person. So when Pete saw his counterpart he practically ran over there with a smile, overjoyed to fin someone who wasn't Peter Parker.

"You look happy." the older Pete said when he arrived, handing him a web cartridge. Now that they were closer Pete could see what his counterpart looked like more, and he had to say he was impressed. He had some grey hair at the temples and some lines on his face, but despite that he looked great despite looking close to forty in Peter's opinion. His costume was pretty cool as well, looking way more high tech. He had a shield symbol like Pete's except the spider legs went pass the shield and joined to a similar symbol on his back. The colour scheme was also the same and in a similar design, except with a much darker colour.

"Sorry. Just that nearly everyone is Peter Parker here and, well, you know." Pete answered with a nod of thanks.

"Yeah I get it. You're just lucky I decided to bring my web-pistol just in case. Oh by the way, this is Parker, Virgil and Petra." the older Pete explained as he gestured to the three heroes also refilling the gadgets. "And I'm Peter Ross. You are?"

"Pete Ross. Or Spider-Boy if you like." Pete answered and in response Peter stuck out a hand to shake, which Pete accepted.

"Why did you tell him our actual names?" said the one Peted had called Parker. He was wearing what looked like red body armour, with black boots and gloves and a blue spider symbol on the chest. He had a blue mask which covered everything except his jaw and had some eye holes for him to see out of.

"Oh fine, introduce yourself with your superhero names." Peter told him. "But it's not like we're ever going to see each other again and I don't know about you, but the last time I wore this suit was when I was calling myself Spider-Boy. So I'll stick with Peter."

"Hello!" the girl said very happily with a wave. She was wearing a jacket and mask like Pete's though her outfit reminded him of Sparrow's except with green legs and without a symbol of any kind. "I'm Petra Lee. Also known as Birdeater."

"Birdeater? Seriously?" Pete asked incredulously, trying to ignore how she looks like a cross between him and Sparrow.

"Hey my name is badass." she replied defensively and Pete got the feeling she got this reaction often.

"My codename is Static Arachnid, but my actual name is-" began the superhero Pete suddenly recognised, leading to him cutting the older man off.

"Virgil Morales!" Pete told him excitedly, surprising everyone. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are. How did you know my name?" Virgil asked, and Pete had to admit his costume was pretty cool. He was wearing a rather simple spandex body suit like most of the heroes here, but he somehow made it work better than others with his blue colour scheme and gold spider webs.

"I know you. Or at least, my world's version of you. You're a few years younger than me, but your voice isn't that different." Pete explained, excited to run into someone familiar after losing Flash. "You, I mean he, got superpowers a few months ago while I was fighting one of my enemies and I've sort of been helping him through it. One of the names he wants to call himself is Static Arachnid."

"Really? That's awesome." Virgil responded and despite his mask Pete could see an outline of a smile. "So you're from Dakota like me?"

"What? No, I live in New York." Pete asked in confusion. "I've never even heard of a place called Dakota."

Virgil was silent for a moment, the white eyes of his mask enlarging to make a comical surprised expression. Eventually he spoke, his tone a mixture of shock and disgust. "I'm a New Yorker in your world?"

"Yeah, and don't say it like it's a bad thing." Pete told him, liking this version of Virgil a lot less.

"And now it's your turn." Peter said to Parker, who stood there with an annoyed expression in his eyes before speaking.

"I'm Parker Wayne. I call myself the Arachnid and I fight criminals in New Gotham." He explained, not bothering to mask his annoyance. Pete frowned a little, wondering if Parker was somehow connected to both Peter Parker and Dark Claw, but chose to ignore it and just smiled. From the little he had seen so far, the multiverse was a ridiculously weird place and its better to not question it.

"So anyway, where did they get you from? Earth-9602, Earth-97061 or Earth-12772?" Peter asked Pete, surprising the teenager.

"I think that they said it was Earth-97061. Why do you ask and how did you know?" Pete questioned, wondering if that was something he should ask them. Suddenly Peter pointed his wrist at Pete and a small antenna formed from it, making Pete realize the suit was made from nanotech. The antenna aimed itself at Pete and moved for a few minutes before vanishing, and a screen replaced it.

"Ok, so you're from Universe-1601." Peter told Pete finally as he looked at the screen, which vanished once he looked away.

"What do you mean? When they recruited me they told me what number my earth was." Pete said, unsure where this was going.

"According to Peter here our situation is a little more complicated than most." Parker told Pete. "Don't worry it's a surprise for me to."

"I've done a lot of dimension hopping in my day, and I learned that some universes connect two different multivereses. That's what happened here. Those three worlds I mentioned connect to our multiverse, and every time someone travels to them they end up in a random world in her multiverse." Peter explained, looking like he was a little tired from having to have this conversation. "I'm from Universe-192, Parker is from Universe-214, Petra is from Universe-32 and Virgil is from Universe-993."

"Wait, are you being serious?" Pete asked, looking at all four of them for confirmation. While Virgil and Parker shrugged, having clearly just learned this, Peter and Petra nodded.

"My dad decided to investigate the multiverse after our world was invaded by Nazis from Universe-27. He found out about this years ago." Petra explained, and as Pete processed this information a thought occurred to him.

"Wait then how do I get back to my world?" Pete wondered in fear, the idea of landing on a Nazi world terrifying him.

"Don't worry. Regardless of what world they send you to you will automatically arrive in your universe. Trust me." Peter told his younger counterpart, and somehow Pete felt he could trust him. Suddenly Pete looked I've the boulder and then to everyone else. "Ok, we've been here long enough. Let's get back into the action."

"Alright, let's do this." Virgil agreed with a nod, and Pete smiled before the five spider heroes leaped out and continued the assault with the spider-army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense. Universe-1601 is meant to be the world where all my Amalgam stories and any future stories I do take place unless specifically stated to be in a different universe. All the universes mentioned have appeared in my story An Amalgamated Multiverse.
> 
> Amalgams:
> 
> Virgil Morales/Static Arachnid (Miles Morales/Spider-Man/Kid Arachnid and Virgil Hawkins/Static)
> 
> Parker Wayne/The Arachnid (Peter Parker/Spider-Man and Bruce Wayne/Batman)
> 
> Petra Lee/Birdeater (Jubilation Lee/Sparrow and Pete Ross/Spider-Boy)


End file.
